youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Youtube Poop Wiki/Archive 1
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- The Main Page of the YTP Wiki... Some knucklehead named Jello10 deleted everything in the main page and replaced it with a STUPID message... Somebody Help! From DukeOnkled Hey Bangelo I fixed up the page like it was before. Jello10- Hey, I'm sorry. My friend was on my account and I see he swore to you... over and over and over. It wasn't me. I hope you believe me. I'm very sorry of what my friend did to your website. How could I make it up to you? Dude, you've gotta trust me. I didn't do it. My friend was editing his Wikia when he ran into this site because he already had an account and he wanted to make his wiki about YoutubePoop. When he wrote "Youtubepoop.wikia.com", on the bottom he saw this site. He marked bad comments, swore a bunch of time, and I'm sorry if I caused you any harm. But my friend did this either yesterday or 2 days ago, and I gave him crap for it. I love your wiki. I think it rocks, but my friend is really mad at you at THE BAKER incident on your wikistickies. Just please, remove me from spam or anything like that. I feel horrible of what happened. To make it up to ya, I decided that you may destroy this Wiki- http://Nintendo64USAtitle.wikia.com/ and I wont be mad. After all, I do deserve to be punished. But you aren't really hurting me. That is under my User Name, but that wiki site is my friend. You know, the one that ruined your site. But I have some good youtubepoops to watch, like: Mario is a Jerk, how about a game of you must die, My favorite- Toys gone wild, I just want to make you happy. OK forgiven. Jello10- Thank You so much! Dude, I have a couple wikias and I can't seem to figure out how to post a picture below the Wikia category, like yours. What I mean is you have a picture of Mama Luigi and it says youtubepoop. How did you get a picture?? Also, I know how to change your background color. You know how you have Wikistickies? Well, right below wikistickies, you should see this sentence that reads See more pages that need help. Click it and scroll down to the bottom of the page and you'll see these background colors. Pick one. You can also scroll left to right when picking your color. Then, click on Save Changes. It'll take some time to load the new color, but I promise it will change. From DukeOnkled- I made a new wiki it's a robotnik wiki, the link is http://robotnika.wikia.com/wiki/Robotnik_Wiki and also I need administers as well. Jello10 the second 20:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jello10 lost his account. I'm his friend. I'm just asking you if you know what phrase Robotnik actually says penis. Not Pingas!! doesn't he say penis in the christmas episode??? I don't know. Please give me smoe info. I'm a master vandaliser Hey guys you must know that i'm a master vandaliser. if you think i'm wrong, check this site out:http://highschool-of-the-dead.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Heart_Break_Kick. Word of advice: the guys there are complete dicks, so be careful...Heart Break Kick 09:20, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Unrelated Videos Don't Help.... Same With Samus Aranator Thekingwillbeoverthrown is trying to help the wiki but he's calling us lazy and he puts unrelated videos in articles. DOES THAT HELP? Thekingwillbeoverthrown: Ahahaha I'm a critic I know -_-' And I put those in Samus Aranator hate pages. They're very useless the guy is banned get over him already. No he isn't. He just updated his profile a few days ago and somebody put the hate stuff back in there after he edited it. We gotta improve this wiki and save it and return it back to normal!! ﻿ Whos with me? and we gotta keep Samus Aranator, thekingwillbeoverthrown the guy who says "eh?" and more retards away from our wiki because they just destroy it and also, whoever started the Yoshi Hate thing, FUCK..YOU.!! I dont like Yoshi, but that doesnt mean we have to make him look bad, plus his article wasnt like that when the wiki was built, I bet its Shit Norris who started this.. and also... we have to do something about the homepage.... look I made a wiki you could copy a few examples from MY homepage (well dont make it look EXACTLY like it) http://lollolololpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lolpedia_-_The_Funny_Content_Wiki we should make it look neat and simple but not like, PERFECT or anything. This guy started all of that shit and he keeps changing his IP! I restored almost every ruined page! (including the home page!) ??? Why is this site always being vandalized?--Holyromanemperortatan 17:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) It's because Samus Aranator destroyed the articles. After people see what Samus Aranator did they'll destroy articles. josealberto People like him make me sick.What can we do to get rid of him?.He just keeps making un-funny articles while this is a humor wiki.HE EVEN MAKES THE ARTICLES EXACTLY LIKE THEY ARE ON WIKIPEDIA!!!...we gotta get rid of him now.He desserves to spend the rest of eternity trapped in the Absolutely Safe Capsule. Shit Norris crawling back again Just restored the homepage because some bastard who just LOVES saying "eh?" destroyed it and put stupid comments about us MATURE wiki contributors. LuigiLook Nah,don't worry. he's fucked up by me! Heart Break Kick 12:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) LuigiLook...is back,folks OH SHIT THE WONDERFUL FAGGOT HAS RETURNED!!! This wiki is dead... With LuigiLook returning,Josealberto still making his crap and that Shit Norris-Imitating faggot on the loose, I don't see much hope in saving this wiki. We mustn't give up We can't stop now! We have to stop THESE FUCKING BRATS before they turn this wikia into shit! Which of the Brats is the worst? YOUR VOTE HERE: The canadian idiot:SH*t norrisHeart Break Kick 12:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I think Sh*t norris is Clyde Cash. Rolf's giant wiener Rolf's giant wiener will make a pretty penny in the market,yes Victor? I wonder what happened to those guys? I wonder what happened to Samus Aranator and Thekingwillbeoverthrown. They just came and went, never to be heard of again. They're on their own wiki: http://thebratfamily.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. The whole Brat Family is on there. Ok, where's gayluigilook? and ths wiki will explode!!!Heart Break Kick 12:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC)All hailHeart Break Kick 12:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC)